villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Yoshikage Kira
Yoshikage Kira is the main villain of the fourth arc of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Diamond is Unbreakable. He is a serial killer obsessed with women hands and who wants to live a normal life. Story When he was a kid, Kira was good at many things. But he always purposefully got 3rd place in competitions, because he never liked to call attention. When he grew, he started collecting his own nails. Every time his nails grew very fast, he sensed a uncontrollable desire to kill women. From this, he strongly wanted to not leave any evidence from his crimes, thus triggering the appearance of his stand, Killer Queen. His stand had the power of turning anything it touches into a bomb, even a human. With his new power, Kira felt very comfortable, because now he could live a normal life without raising suspicion. For years he killed many women in Morioh Town, until one day he was carrying a hand from his last victim in a paper bag, which was accidentally exchanged by Fatty, who was also a stand user. In an attempt to recover the bag, Fatty discovered him and engaged in battle with him. Kira smartly defeated him by turning a coin into a bomb. While trying to run away, Fatty collected a button from Kira's coat. Kira killed him, leaving no trace of him, but Jotaro Kujo and Josuke Higashikata found the button that Fatty had collected, and started investigating. When Jotaro, along with Koichi Hirose, found him, he left his Bomb N° 2, Sheer Heart Attack, to take care of them. His bomb was an automated vehicle with a skull face that could track heat and was virtually invulnerable. Kira managed to defeated them, but was badly hurt, when Josuke and his friend Okuyasu found him and unmasked him. On his attempt to run, Kira took a man hostage, and using Aya Tsuji's power exchanged his face with the man, leaving her with a bomb and with the man's identity. After managing to escape, Kira assumed the identity of the man, Kousaku Kawajiri, and infiltrated his family in order to hide himself. But Hayato, son of the man he was impersonating, started suspecting of him, and decided to investigate by himself. He managed to film one of Kira's murders, which left Kira desperate. During his desperation, he was pierced by the magic arrow that was in possession of his father Yoshihiro Kira(who happened to be a ghost in a photo). This arrow had the power to turn anyone into a stand user, but on Kira it gave him a new power. He set his new bomb, Bites the Dust, into Hayato, so anyone that questioned him about Kira would explode instantly, causing a time loop that would end only if Kira dismissed the bomb. Hayato managed to outsmart Kira with some luck by giving a phone call to Josuke, making him wake up early and arrive when Hayato is confronting Kira, who reveals his true identity without noticing Josuke's presence. Unable to hide anymore, Kira dismisses the bomb on Hayato to confront Josuke and Okuyasu. Because Hayato had brought Stray Cat with him (in an attempt to attack Kira by himself), Kira takes the cat-plant and puts it on a hollow compartment in Killer Queen's stomach, being able to combine Stray Cat's air bullets with Killer Queen's bombs, thus creating invisible air bombs. He easily beats Okuyasu and sets a bomb on him, forcing Hayato to set the bomb off so Josuke could heal them both and continue the fight. Even though the air bullets were invisible, Kira was able to calculate their trajectory by using mathematical calculations, forcing Josuke to retreat inside a house nearby. They soon find out Yoshihiro had been hiding inside Josuke's pocket and giving instructions to his son, so Josuke gives Kira a fake instruction, which ends killing Yoshihiro. Josuke finally defeats Kira by using his restoration ability on glass shards stained with his blood, which home in to Kira, who had also been stained with Josuke's blood. Finally exposed, Kira is unwilling to accept defeat and attempts to activate Bites the Dust again. He soon finds himself in an alleyway, believing he has won, but the ghost of Reimi Sujimoto, his first victim, confronts him and reveals he's having delusions, as his attempt at escaping had been foiled by Koichi and Jotaro, after which he was accidentally run over by an ambulance. Reimi reveals her back wound to Kira, who finally recognizes her but wonders why she would reveal herself to him like that. He then notices he's on the Ghost Alley, a place in which you cannot look back, or your soul is dragged into the underworld. Thinking that maybe this is the peace he longed for, he attempts to make Reimi look back, but her dog (which had also been killed by Kira) bites his hand. As he falls and turns around, various ghost hands grab him and drag his soul into the underworld. Powers Kira has some amazing powers at his disposal. First, his stand, Killer Queen, can turn anything into booby trap bomb (even people) by just touching it. Anyone who touches the object turned into a bomb will explode and disintegrate completely, leaving not a single trace (unless Kira wants it). His second power, the Bomb #2, is a little ball with treads and a skull face called Sheer Heart Attack that acts automatically, seeking any heat body in the place and exploding on contact. This bomb is completely indestructible, and will explode as many times as needed, until Kira calls it back. After being pierced by The Arrow, Kira gained a third power, called Bites the Dust. He can set this bomb in anyone who knows his secret. If this person is interrogated about Kira, this miniature version of Killer Queen will enter the interrogator's eye, making the person explode immediately, but also distorting the flow of time, making the day "go back". In the reverted day, even if the interrogator don't ask about Kira, he will still explode. Bites the Dust will also protect the person from anything, even from Kira. The flow of time will only go to normal if Kira dismisses the bomb. Personality Kira is very calm and over-confident, rarely losing control of the situation. He will kill anyone who gets in his way mercilessly. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Recurring villain Category:Chronokinetic Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Psychics Category:Sociopaths Category:Neutral Evil Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Xenophobes Category:Egomaniacs Category:Bombers Category:Aerokinetic Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Fighter Category:Evil Genius Category:Big Bads Category:Child-Abusers Category:Child Murderer Category:Lustful Villains Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Strategic Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Kidnapper Category:Perverts Category:Delusional Category:Fearmongers Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Ghosts Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Incriminators Category:In love villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Opportunists Category:Stalkers Category:Rogue Villains Category:Knight of Cerebus